Fresh Start and a New Beginning
by Lancer Octivus
Summary: Fallow the characters through the missions and stories of fairy tail!
1. Chapter 1

The New Beginning

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Erza leaned back in her chair and smiled, it was a typical day in Fairy Tail, it's almost as if nothing had changed since they went missing seven years ago. Natsu and Gray were brawling, Elfman was preaching about what a true man does. Reedus was painting the whole seen, although he had lost quite a bit of weight. Macao and Wakaba were fighting over nothing particular. Erza stood up to pound Natsu and Gray senseless when a figure walked in the door stealing away everyone's attention. "Mystogan?" she thought from the silhouette. The thought was quickly dashed away as the figure came into the light. The person was tall and wore a dark high collared robe. The persons hands had bandages wrapped around them, same for the legs. "Most likely to keep the robe attached" Erza thought to herself. They also wore a scarf, which appeared to act as both a mask and turban. The dark blue turban concealed the person's neck and face. Only the bridge of the nose, eyes, and the very top of the hair were left to the eyes.

His face was tanned, though not deeply, his eyes were purple, adding to her suspicion, and his hair way very very dark crimson. Erza instantly became suspicious as she heard Natsu mutter about a weird scent. "Who are you?" Erza asked the being. However they didn't even glance at her, she narrowed her eyes, as the person pulled a long smooth cylindrical piece of metal from the inner pocket of their robes. The person began flipping it in their hand as they moved towards Makarov. Erza ran over and kicked the person who didn't even make a sound as they crashed through a table and into the wall.

"You made me bite my lip" they said. Erza instantly recognized them as a man.

"Why are you here?" Makarov said walking over to him

"I'm here to join, I can tell I did not make it obvious from the way you kicked me into the wall Titania" He said

Her expression softened slightly as she started scanning the man for any hint as to who he was

"Well why didn't you say so!" Makarov said smiling broadly. Erza could tell the man smiled, she could see a small wrinkle appear where his upper lip would be.

"The names Lancer" the man said, "sorry if I gave you the wrong idea to as why I was here"

"Mira, can you sign him up?"

"Sure!" She said smiling warmly, "Age?"

"I'm nineteen, I us two types of magic. Dark lightning, and Holy lightning."

"Two types?" Erza muttered surprised

"Yes, although they are subcategories of lightning so it's not that special. I can however use them simaltaniously"

"Any previous guild affiliations?" Mira asked

"No, this is the first I've joined" Lancer responded

"That pretty much does it, we'll give you the guild sigil after your first job" Mira said smiling warmly yet again.

Erza walked up to him, "what is this?" Erza asked grabbing his hand showing everyone the rod of metal

"A conductor, for lightning, unscrew-able to reveal a copper wire, good for traps. Any other questions?"

"No" Erza said scowling, causing Lancer to narrow his eyes. Then he laughed and put the rod back in his pocket.

"Sorry for putting you on edge!" He said still laughing. Then he walked over to Natsu and Gray, "Natsu the Salamander, the town speaks of you…mostly good he said chuckling. Then her continued walking to the job board, everyone went back to the usual, with the exception of Natsu, Erza, and Makarov.

"FIGHT MEEE!" Natsu said running towards Lancer, fist sending off bright red flames. "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Lancer turned and in an instant grabbed his arm and flipped him sending him crashing into the ground in front of Erza.

"I heard he's scared of you, so I'll leave it to you" Lancer stated chuckling. Lancer continued to ignore the Salamanders chagrin and chose a job. He scanned it thoroughly. " _Defeat the group of bandits that have been threatening our town! – Nakahashi- Mayor of Cold Tide Village-_ _ **500,000j**_ _"_ He walked up to Mira, catching a flying stool from the brawl between Natsu and Gray. He set the stool down and sat on it as he turned the bounty over to Mira.

"I've heard rumors…they say that S-class wizards are with the bandits, if the rumors are true then this should be upstairs on the S-rank bounties" Mira said, concern showing on her face

"I seriously doubt that, they sound like basic robbers, no S-rank wizard would waste their time on a small village. If they are there then I can take care of them" he looked at his hands of which had Dark Lightning and Holy Lightning protruding from them. He put them together and Miras eyes went wide, she watched as the elements fused and became a single form. He had the ability to perform a unison raid solo. When she snapped out of her thoughts he was gone.

Erza walked up to Mira, "Which did he take?" she asked

Mira picked up the paper and displayed it to Erza, concern evident. "I told him the rumors but he took it anyways.

"I can' tell if he's stupid or arrogant" Erza muttered, "maybe a bit of both" she stood up grabbed her travel pack and chased after Lancer.

She saw him purchasing tickets to the train and sped up. She walked up to the end of the line and sighed, she hated lines but would nevertheless suffer it to make sure the new member didn't get himself killed on the first mission. When it came to her turn she showed the man her train pass and boarded. She scanned the train cars for Lancer and finally found him four cars down. She opened the side door and stepped inside, making sure to carefully slide the glass door back into place. Lancer opened one eye and sighed. He opened both of his eyes and sat up straight. He scanned Erza, her armor shone and glimmered in the light giving her a valorous appearance, she was attractive, no doubt about it but he had no time to worry about the trivial matters as she sat down across from him and muttered something to herself.

"Hmm?" Lancer questioned

"I said you are a fool, taking on this mission by yourself, you cannot afford to ignore rumors as a mage. In jobs such as these they are usually exaggerated, but rarely are they off point"

"I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself, after all I wouldn't have survived had I not been able to"

"These are S-class mages we are talking about, stop being arrogant and accept the fact that you had a lapse of judgment" Erza said starting to get annoyed

"If I didn't believe in my ability to win, then I wouldn't have accepted the behest, now get some rest this train ride is a seventeen hour trip"

"I could say the same for you" she muttered smirking

"Ah, but you kept me from doing so" he said chuckling, "either way I'm no longer in the mood for sleep.

"I'm always in the mood for sleep" Erza said while looking out the window, the train had begun moving. "However I think I'll keep you company, now tell me about yourself, and may I ask as to why your eyes are purple?"

"Thanks Titania, I like company. My past is long, so I'll start with my eyes." Then he shrugged

Erza sat there for a couple seconds expecting an answer, "wait was shrugging your answer?" she said laughing at herself

"Yes, my bad I didn't think that through. The truth is I haven't an inkling as to why my eyes are this color he answered while pointing to his eyes, sorry Titania"

"Please, call me Erza. Now can you show me your magic? …Wait that didn't quite sound like I intended"

Lancer laughed and hugged his sides, after several seconds he calmed down and used both of his hands and let sparks fly out his hand, "I have to be careful considering we are on a train" then he slammed his hands together and slowly pulled them apart, he watched as crimson lightning arced between his palms. "That's a combination of both types, supposedly I can create a weaker version of a unison raid, however it's dangerous sometimes they don't combine and ill disintegrate everything nearby." Then he snapped his hands back together and the lightning disappeared.

"Now, about your past…" Erza started to ask

 _That's chapter 1, please comment and review. Any help would be greatly appreciated, expect another chapter soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Train to Ruin

AN: I Do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns it. **I'm accepting OC's however only those with profiles I can PM will have their characters implemented**. If you have any suggestions on couples and relationships feel free to comment them! Now to the story

Lancer spoke to Erza looking her straight in the face, until he realized her discomfort. "Ah, extended eye contact is uncomfortable for you, I apologize. Anyways my parents died when I was younger, I believe my age was five, maybe six"

"I'm sorry for your loss" Erza said sincerely then she looked over at the man whose eyes were focused on the floor, he seemed disheartened

"Eh it happens. I have no memories of them and all we can do is try to prevent death, it's up to them to make their life worth living. If they die then it's of no consequence, I have no fear of death after all… then he shook his head and looked up. "After they died I learned to survive by myself, I wandered up north and learned the way of magic and life from traveling mages. As I grew I slowly began to wander South, doing physical labor jobs and bounties, I may have even taken some of the ones your guild wanted!" he said chuckling. Of course…none of them would have been any your team would've been after. I was only eleven so this was a year be for your guilds fall…"

Erza arched her brow at his sudden laughing, his constant trailing off in the middle of the sentences was bugging her. "So, what led you to join our guild?" She waited for several seconds, then she repeated "What made you want to join? Our guilds strength, fame?"

"Strength…Fame… no I joined because I had always wanted to meet you people, I heard that you by far were the most close, never giving up and breaking the limits conceived by and spectators just for the sheer fact of your friendship overcoming all. I wanted to be one of you ever since I was a kid…" Then he stood up and balled his fist and saluted. "… sorry I got really into that" then he laughed deeply he sat back down but his turban had caught the door. He grabbed the piece that was still covering his face grabbed the other end and slowly began wrapping it back up.

Erza examined his hair, it was thick and spiked. It reminded her of Jellals and Natsus. It was about the same length, but it was colored differently, slightly darker than her own, and it shone, reflecting light as if it was made of dark red metal. He finished wrapping the turban and glanced over at Erza. "Ah you are probably wondering as to why I wear this thing. Well the answer is" he hung on that word for a few seconds ". . . . . It's comfortable" he said laughing once again. This time Erza laughed with him. "We should be there soon" Lancer said suddenly getting serious "well soon compared to the rest of the trip"

"How do you know?" Erza asked genuinely curious

"The sunset" He replied simply then he proceeded to gaze out the window as the sun appeared to sink into the brightly lit ocean sending pinks. Oranges, and reds hurling across the vast expanse of the sky. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. Erza continued to gaze out the window before looking back over to Lancer.

"He doesn't snore, huh" she thought to herself. Her desire to know what was under the turban was gradually increasing. She ex-quipped into lighter weight armor and snuck over, she very carefully slid her fingers between the folds of the turban and began prying it apart. He was very handsome and appeared to be just as tan as the rest of his face, he shifted positions causing her to quickly but the turban back into place.

He woke up with a start and his forehead slammed into hers he laid his head back down and groaned "Aghh, why were you hovering over me?" He stood up and felt his turban completely fall off. He arched and eyebrow and smiled warmly, "If you wanted to know what I looked like you could've just asked, though I don't blame you. Usually when people hide their face they have some good reason, in my case however it's that I've had this thing forever, I wore it when I lived in the North, now it's become a habit, so I always wear an excess amount of clothes"

Erza laughed loudly and sat down, "you're the opposite of Gray" she said while smiling broadly. He always strips, sometimes completely naked, she said while shaking her head. "Indecent she muttered, thinking of the time when they all were on a boat to the island for the S-rank test.

Lancer smiled and then began to re-wrap the turban, "I just realized how rude of me it was to not ask about you, so tell me, what about your childhood?"

Her face instantly darkened, "I-"then she sighed

"Oh, forget I said anything" Lancer said eyes widening, "her past must be a sore subject" he thought to himself

"N-no it's fine" she said steeling herself, then the train the train started to slow down "saved by the train" she quietly muttered to herself. Lancer heard her, but didn't press further.

"After you" he said while opening the door for Erza

She stood up slowly and walked out, giving one glance back. Lancer examined her carefully but found nothing out. He followed her out and closed the dorr behind him. The train stop they were at was an hour away from the town the needed to rendezvous at. The city was dimly lit as he left the train. He looked back at the train which would be leaving for its next stop in about fifteen minutes. Then he hurriedly caught back up to Erza.

 _ **Hello once again, hasn't even been a day since I posted chapter one, but I figured I have free time so why not. Please review, and tell me what I should work on. Once again I'm accepting OC's from those with profiles. If you like the story be sure to favorite or follow, until next time, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sword and Spear

AN: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I'm currently accepting OC's if you do not have a profile then list all the qualities and plans for them in the review section.

Lancer in rush to catch up accidentally bumped into a traveler and knocked her over. "I'm so sorry I was in a rush and didn't see you there" Lancer stuck out his bandaged arm to help the woman up, but when she looked up at Lancer her eyes went wide. She scrambled to her feet and dusted off her gilded robe. It was decorated with gold and silver fabric. The robe itself was pure white. She pulled her hat over her face and quickly sped off leaving Lancer confused.

He looked back one more time then shook his head while racing after Erza. "These people are on edge, they stare at me like I just slaughtered their family." He said noticing people stealing glances when they believe him not looking.

"Could be your unusual getup" Erza responded rubbing the blemish on her forehead from when they collided.

Lancer started laughing and placed his left hand on the back of his head. "Could be…" then he did his signature and paused in the middle of his sentence "however I believe there's something more sinister behind it. Something happened here recently" he stated

Titania turned, "We have a mission, I would like to complete it before we get sidetracked any furth-" she balled her fists as it appeared the man had completely ignored her. Lancer strolled past seemingly uncaring and took up a conversation with an unwilling elderly man. Erza rolled her eyes and grabbed Lancer by the back of his cloak and drug him out of the train station. "Like I said, I'd like to complete our current mission before we get involved in anything else!"

Lancer sighed, "Damnit Titania, I was about to figure out what happened, I was born for these things!" he said springing to his feet he slammed a clenched fist into his palm ". . . sorry I got really into it again" he said with his eyes closed and hand on his head. Erza could tell he was smiling broadly.

She shook her head "Fine, we'll go and check it out"

Lancer laughed again, I was messing with you, and it was my unusual clothing. Then he swept Erza up by the legs and slung her over his shoulder and started sprinting to their destination several miles away.

Erza yelped from the sudden movement, when she recovered from her shock she felt rage well within her "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Lancer began to chuckle until Titania kicked him as hard as she could in the chest forcing the breath out of him. "Calm down" he wheezed, "I picked you up because I'm used to sprinting long distances with extra weight" he stated slightly beating himself up in his head from being stupid. "Though I must say, your armor makes you much heavier than first anticipated."

Erza scoffed, "put me down, NOW"

Lancer, although not liking being commanded, Lancer set her down and profusely apologized. "I-I wasn't thinking I'm sorry"

Erza glared at him then sighed, "Your intentions were good, don't let me catching you do it again.

Lancer kneeled and apologized once more then stood. Now silent he turned, deep in thought, and continued running towards their objective.

Erza raised her hand "W-wait!" she called out, but it appeared he didn't hear her. "Ex-quip!" she changed into her long distance running outfit she used during the endurance test. Then she began jogging.

" _Why did I do that?"_ He said continuing to beat himself up, _"No sense in dwelling upon it, best focus on the mission"_ he looked back and realized he had completely ditched Erza. He sighed at his idiocy. He waited for a few moments until her figure appeared over the hill. It was hard to see at is was at night. He waved at her, but realized she was full on sprinting. His eyes widened as she spoke two words.

"Race right?" Erza smirked as she sped off in front of him.

"Aww that's so unfair" Lancer said smirking in return. He popped his neck, did a quick stretch and raced after her. He watched she slowly became closer, he may be faster but in the end he knew he would lose. After all the clothes she wore is made for this exact situation. He eventually caught up to her, he glanced to his right and saw her giggling. He turned his head now confused, but tripped on a random root from one of the nearby trees. He face planted hard and coughed as the breath was knocked out of him when he slammed into the tree from rolling. He groaned and heard Erza laughing hysterically in the distance, he sighed and stood up to brush himself off. Amidst the hysterical laughter he heard rustling of bushes. He looked over and shoved his arm in the bush and tugged. It was Gray, "Gray? What are you doing here? Why are you following me?"

"I uh, well Master Makarov told me to follow you, make sure you weren't up to something." He turned his head and gave Lancer a side glance and crossed his arms. "You people run to fast" he muttered

"Yeah well we have to catch up" this time uncaring he picked up Gray the same way he did to Erza and sped off at full speed, this time not being distracted by cute giggles, cept he was thinking about it. He shook the thought out of his and continued running.

"W-Waaaah!" Gray yelled surprised. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he exclaimed angrily

Lancer chuckled, "Next time keep your snide comment to yourself!" he made sure to make Gray as uncomfortable as possible by holding onto his legs only, unlike Erza, he held her back as well. He saw Erza leaning up against the wall of the village in the distance.

When he was almost there he decided to dump Gray who landed with an "OOF" Gray glared holes into the back of Lancers turban, "bastard"

Lancer turned, "put your clothes on, stop stripping" Lancer said suddenly serious, "we're at our destination"

"Gray looked down and his eyes went wide, "EH! When did this happen?!" then he scrambled to put his clothes back on

Erza smiled, "Gray, you should really fix that habit" Gray grumbled and said something under his breath

"Did you say something?" Erza asked sternly

"Whhhaaa, nooooo" Gray said reeling frightened

"Thought so" then she turned to speak to Lancer, but he was gone. She looked further along the gate and saw him speaking to one of the village guards atop the wall.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail, we accepted the request to rid you of your bandit problem"

"Aye, OPEN THE GATE!" the guard yelled

Lancer watched as the gate was opened, the town was rustic and poorly made. Some were made of wood, some were made of brick and mortar. He stepped inside and looked up at the sky, it was starry, but smoke was clouding the pureness of it. He looked back and walked in.

 _ **There's that chapter done! Expect another one soon, be sure to review and if you like it be sure to fav and follow, till next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Elemental Forces

Lancer stretched his arms and shoulders as an elderly man approached. As the man neared he cleared his throat and straightened his back. He took a step forward to greet him but Erza blocked him with her arm. "Your garb may unsettle him" Erza said flashing a half-hearted smile

"Aww it can't be that bad" Lancer said chuckling

"It is" Gray said clapping Lancer on the back as he passed, causing Lancer to question why he wore it

"Hello, I am Mayor Nakahashi, I heard you were the wizards kind enough to accept this request, may I ask your names?" the elderly man asked a sparkle in his eye

"I am Erza Scarlet, the man currently stripping is Gray Fullbuster" at the mention of the fact he was stripping he freaked out

"Uwahh, I uh well…" Gray stuttered

Lancer sensing the struggle spoke up, I'm Lancer Octivus, the one who actually accepted the mission, these two are here to make sure I don't screw up, show him your guild marks." Erza ex-quipped into her shirt and skirt and displayed hers, Gray however had already stripped. "I'm new so I haven't gotten mine yet" Lancer explained

"I see…follow me, I'll explain our situation as we walk" The Mayor said as he turned and hobbled off. Lancer followed, Erza shortly behind, and Gray whom was fiercely struggling to put his pants on while walking causing him to trip and face-plant. Lancer scanned the surrounding village seeing that it was in a sorry state. As he scanned the buildings he saw a shadowy figure darting between the buildings. He narrowed his eyes, but averted his gaze as to trying to lure them into a false sense of security. He formulated a plan while the Mayor explained the situation mentioning bandits demanding money and extremely powerful raiders coming and pillaging the town.

"Mayor, I would actually like to tour the town, may I have a quick look?" Lancer said

"W-what? Out towns in danger and you want to be a tourist?"

"Don't mind him" Erza quickly added in, "He's just…having difficulty processing" she said glaring fiercely

"Actually I completely understand, your townspeople are being murdered, however I won't be long" Lancer said, then he bowed and turned

Gray walked up to Erza "What's the idiot doing?" he whispered

"He's onto something, let's leave whatever he's up to alone, he can hopefully handle himself" The red haired woman whispered in reply

Lancer looked back at the others, and called out, "I just want to check out the village", and then he winked and continued walking. As soon as he reached the building he swung around behind the building and pushed the person against the back of the run-down brick and mortar. He tugged the hood they wore and revealed their face. It was a black-haired girl with a pointed nose and dark brown eyes, she looked frightened. "Who are you? He asked sternly raising her off the ground slightly by her collar. He made sure she could breathe to talk

"I…look who I am doesn't matter" she said causing Lancer to narrow his eyes and lift her higher. "What does matter is that your friends are heading into a trap"

Lancer lowered the girl to the ground, she was young about 16, "Who's setting it, the Mayor? Tell me what we need to be ready for"

"No, the Mayor has no idea, the ones setting the trap are wizards from the Dark Guild Blood Maw, they're a guild of high class wizards"

"Damnit… The rumors were true, where's the trap to be set? Do you know?" Lancer asked

"It's near they're camp, that's all I know. Look into the trees and watch the floor closely"

Lancer turned and began to run, he stopped suddenly and turned, "Thanks" he muttered then he continued to run.

He dodged between building, ran through the gates and sped down the trail. He saw a less traveled trail so he split to the right and stumbled through the underbrush. He heard voices so stopped and leaned against a tree. He tightened his turban doubling as a mask. And focused on his surroundings. There were large trees around him, climbable and they had large curved branches, "perfect for a counter ambush".

He listened to the voices as he climbed the large tree with the broadest branches, he made out some words such as "they will be here shortly" and simply "money"

Lancer continued to climb he misplaced his foot and a branch snapped sending him into a free-fall to the people below. He stood up and brushed himself off, and studied those surrounding him. They all had calm expressions, a woman stepped forward, her hair was dyed green and she had a fierce tactical expression. She waved her hand at Lancers legs and the ground shook and formed around his ankles securing his feet. Lancer pulled as a test for their durability but it didn't budge. He looked around ignoring the woman he saw a boy, slightly younger than himself. The boy was locked up in a metal cage

"We have another hero, what shall we do with you Wizard?" she said smiling smugly

Lancer pulled out the metal cylinder which he began to fiddle with it while watching the boy intently. He unscrewed it showing off the copper wire just enough to catch the boys attention. The dark wizards walked up the take anything valuable from him. As they reached for the cylinder he threw it to the cage wrapping the heat resistant wire around the metal bars. They turned and ran towards the cage as lancer focused his energy and sent a bolt towards the wire. The electrified wire melted a small hole in the bars just large enough for the boy to be able to escape. While the bandits were distracted Lancer sent multiple bolts catching the Wizards off guard. They turned and started casting magic circles, Lancer didn't recognize the design but didn't want to wait and find out. He started struggling against the stone bonds the woman noticed but knew he couldn't escape. The boy, noticing the struggle casted weak earth magic and the stone bonds started to slowly crumble. Lancer frantically working on breaking the bonds started throwing bolts like he had previously trying to by himself more time, while the boy started throwing stones in the general shape of a lance and strong gusts of wind to knock the woman off her feet. Lancer yanked his left leg out of the crumbling stone then his right. He tripped but then sprinted full force at the group of wizards. He stuck his shoulder out and body slammed the nearest wizard interrupting the magic circle. One of the wizards unhooked a flail from his belt, and another pulled out a katana. The 3rd one that he had body slammed stepped back and raised his hands.

Lancer stepped back and dwelled on how he was going to take out all three of the s-rank wizards. "S-rank depends on the overall strength of the guild, they may not actually be that powerful" as he said that, the wizard with the flail coated the spiked ball with denser and heavier metal. The wizard with the katana stepped behind the Metal user. The Metal dashed forwards and flung his flail from his left leading through to his right, while the katana user jumped off the metal users back and swung downwards sending a blade of air speeding towards Lancers position. Lancer side-stepped to the left, stuck his arm out and caught the flail around his wrist by the chain, and stomped his foot sending arcs of lightning towards his opponents. The lighting struck the wind user and sent him sprawling to the ground, meanwhile he sent electricity through the flail leading into the metal users body, however he sent a pillar of metal off of himself taking the energy with it. Lancer released the flail and stepped back to reconsider his position. He looked over at the boy who was helping him, he was losing. Badly.

"I need to finish this quickly" then he noticed the wizard in the back, he was a fire make wizard. Lancer didn't have time to examine what the wizard was creating as the Metal user charged a second time. Lancer turned heel and ran towards the cage that the boy had previously inhabited. He dove down and grabbed the wired cylinder from the rough, grainy dirt. He electrified it and yanked the super-heated metal through one if the steel bars. He caught the bar as it fell. He took one half of the cylinder and concentrated on lightly welding the steel bar to it, it was loose, but it would serve its purpose. He took the other half and flung it to the left of the wizard successfully distracting him. Then he electrified the bar and swung down, not intending to actually hit the wizard. The metal user acted exactly as Lancer predicted, he stuck out his hand and caught the bar, realizing too late that he had done himself in. The wizard fell in a crumpled heap, but when Lancer turned the boy he had rescued was being used as a hostage by the fire-make user and his fierce leader.

"Surrender, we have the boy" the woman said with a smug look

"Yeah surrender" the fire-make wizard said smiling broadly

The woman snapped back, "shut up".

It was almost typical how things ended up, "all I have to do was stall, but how…." He thought silently

 _ **That's it for chapter 4, please comment, tell me how I'm doing. Follow and Fav if you enjoyed! Till next Time!**_


End file.
